Yami's Little Hikari
by Mersedes
Summary: COMPLETE. When Yugi falls ill, what's a Yami to do? Will they realize their feelings for each other along the way? Fluff Slight Angst.


**Yami's Little Hikari**

Falling Sick

**Little Yugi falls ill. What is Atemu going to do? Fluff. **

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Ra if I did…**

* * *

"Yugi." A deep baritone voice echoed in the quiet room. The ensuing silence consumed the barely noticeable sigh escaping through the other's lips.

Sleep held the amethyst-eyed boy in a gentle, but beguiling embrace, unwilling to surrender her control even though rays of light gently caressed his features, casting them aglow. The soft light danced in the streaks of violet, twilight, and golden yellow that lay haphazardly splayed across the small pillow and the shadowed side of his face. The frustration and anxiety that had so viciously marred his forehead in his conscious state now lay in abeyance willingly, as though not daring to disturb the angel in repose. Feather soft eyelashes rested atop smooth porcelain skin and curled upwards, while small, red lips hung open, slightly parted. His body took up the least amount of area it possibly could, curling into a human ball that fed itself warmth. An open palm rested on the pillow next to his head, while the other fell on top of the peach colored comforters next to his narrow hips, as though he were welcoming an intangible entity into his embrace.

Yami really did loathe waking his Little One from his much-needed sleep, but Yugi would be late for school otherwise—and it _was_ funny watching Yugi freak out. Yami glanced back at Yugi's face after tugging the window curtains back further. Yugi's nose wrinkled cutely, and his lips tilted slightly downwards before returning to their normal positions as light dipped into the crevices of his eyelids. Atemu chuckled quietly, and renewed his struggle to release his little one from the chambers of sleep. He gently tugged on the comforter that wrapped around Yugi's body like a cocoon protecting its developing young from harm.

"Mmph." The small sound emerged from Yugi's lips as he turned over in his bed, unwilling to relinquish the warmth. His smaller fingers clasped the comforter tightly, and his eyelids pressed together drawing his eyebrows downwards. His mind hung on the brink of waking, hovering on the threshold between darkness and light. His thoughts were blurred and irrational. He was slowly, reluctantly waking.

"You're late for school," Yami stated loudly as he finally pried the comforter from Yugi's firm grasp. He chuckled again when amethyst eyes blinked open in blind panic.

"Oh, no!" All thoughts of sleep aside, the younger groaned and stumbled off his bed in haste, tripping over the spilt covers.

"Yugi…" The aforementioned could hear his Yami's chest rumble. Yugi blushed, hoping he wasn't turning too scarlet. Yugi had almost tumbled onto the floor, but Yami had caught him and held him safely in his muscular arms. Usually, Yugi would feel giddy and would giggle, but something wasn't right. Yugi felt strange even though he was close to his Yami. Yugi pressed his head to Yami's chest involuntarily, as a wave of dizziness rose to swallow himHis knees almost buckled, but Yami tightened his grip on his arms. He inhaled slowly, hoping the strange darkness would leave him alone, and then smiled slightly. Yami smelled nice…like cinnamon…

Noticing the position they were in after his dizziness passed, Yugi gently pried himself away, and looked down slightly, allowing his frizzy hair to cover his heated face.

"Are you alright?" Yugi could hear a faint trace of amusement in Yami's tone, but decided not to allow himself to reply. He was sure his voice would crack. He turned down his mind link so that Yami would not be able to hear any of his embarrassing thoughts. He then turned to his desk and hung the golden pyramid on his neck, and settled for a quick nod, murmuring an excuse before quickly exiting the room and leaving a puzzled Yami behind him.

Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.

The day passed by in a blur. And not in a good sense. Yugi could barely keep his mind on what the sensei were lecturing about. Usually, Yugi would take copious notes, enough to fill a notebook a day. But today, all he could do was stare glassy-eyed at the chalkboard, and hope he could borrow notes from his friends. His head drooped on the desk, unwilling to absorb any more information.

Yugi groaned for the fifth time that afternoon. That he felt strange was not enough to sum up the extent of his misery. He sniffled, and sneezed, and leaned heavily on walls willing for the dizziness to pass. Then he would stumble off towards his next class, and fall into a recurring stupor. His head _ached_. He could hear everything in muted echoes resounding in his ears, including an incessant buzzing underlying the students' chattering. He clenched his jaw in annoyance shudders rippled through his slender frame, and caused his teeth to knock against each other. The fluorescent lights were all too bright—why hadn't he noticed this before? His throat burned like Hades' fires had erupted and scorched a trail down to his stomach. He could not remember when—or if—he had ever felt this horrible.

Yugi walked home by himself. He had barely seen any of his friends today; they had simply chosen different classes and Yugi hadn't felt well enough to go outside and eat lunch with them, and had instead sat in a classroom clutching his stomach and trying to rest his head on the hard, wooden desk. He had waved them off after school before they could notice his miserable state.

Yugi sighed as he watched a bird flit off into the distance. He wished he could be free, and experience the sheer joy in flight, utter abandon, and care-freeness. No matter what his friends said about him, he really wasn't that optimistic about everything. Like now, he worried. Not just normal worries that a normal sixteen year old should worry about, mind you, but rather irregular worries.

What would happen if the odd evil spirit just so happened to want to take over the world, yet again? What would happen if the rare hunters or Marik returned in their absurdly gravity defying cloaks? What would happen…

…If Yami left him?

Yugi paused in mid-stumble, and blinked furiously. _No, don't think about that, don't think about that…_ And somehow, for once, his dazed mind finally followed that advice.

Yugi continued dragging his leaden feet across the unyielding cement. He just wished it would swallow him up, and spew him out anywhere but here. He trudged onwards.

Breathe in. Step. Breathe out. Step. Breathe in. Sneeze. Stumble. Step. Sigh.

His head was pounding. There was no other word for it. He could feel blood rush in and out of his head with every step he took.

His bag felt heavier and heavier, and his eyelids drooped the tiniest fraction of an inch over violet irises—before he tripped over the sidewalk and rolled onto the street. He landed on his backside. He couldn't understand what was happening.

A metallic taste filled his mouth.

Something big and fast nearly crushed his fingers.

Deafening noises blared loudly in his ears.

His hair whipped his face and stole his breath because of the sudden increase in the velocity of the wind.

_It wasn't this windy before…_

He squeezed his eyes tightly, wishing the noise would stop.

His breath came in short, painful gasps.

His palms and knees burned from because of his unsound meeting with the ground.

His mind caught up to the situation.

No…he breathed. Terror struck his body, making him tremble. Tears burst from his eyes and tracked down his cheeks. He grit his teeth and waited for the inevitable, unable to move. So tired…

"Hey! Kid! Watch where you're going!" Another horn blasted his ears mercilessly with pain, shattering the fog that had so densely numbed his brain.

Yugi cracked open his eyes fearfully. Was he dying?

No, if the man gesticulating wildly and yelling at him from a dented car door a few inches above his trembling body was any indication, then no, he wasn't dying.

Yugi winced as he stood up slowly, and gathered his fallen bag. His back had started throbbing in sync with his head, and bleeding palms and knees.

"P-please," Yugi stuttered, turning towards the man in the car. "Gomen nasai…" he whispered, butthe man in the car sped away, enshrouding a coughing Yugi in a heavy cloud of exhaust.

Yugi's heart continued to thump loudly in his ears. The burst of fear and adrenaline that coursed through his body served only to tire out the poor boy faster. He panted; he could not get enough air into his lungs. Yugi bent over at the waist, andplaced his stinging palms on his equally stinging knees. He sputtered for a few moments before regaining his breath. He straightened again, but this time the dizziness held him in an impossible chokehold.

I almost died...Yugi's frightenedthoughts raced around in his mind, creating a mass of disjointed thoughts. He blinked away tears that threatened to cascade down his burning cheeks. There, he thought as his vision became slightly clearer.

Only a few more blocks, Yugi resolutely thought, tightening his holdon his shoulderstraps.This time, he stayed away from the sidewalk and walked on the grass. Stares burned into his back, but he could not figure out why. He shrugged and ignored them. He only wanted to get home intact. He didn't realize that people were staring because he was walking like a drunk.

About twenty minutes later, an eternity in other words, a thoroughly disheveled Yugi reached the doorsteps of the Turtle Game Shop. Home, he breathed. Home. He let his mind soak in the sweet word as would a thirsty man flailing in sea-water. He stared at the door, which oddly enough, seemed to undulate—as had the trees and the cars and the very ground. He suddenly felt the sudden urge to laugh. He wondered if Yami would look wobbly, too. Yami—with a colorful starfish on his head…No that wasn't right…

Yugi tilted his head, surveying the swirls in the wood of the front door, his thoughts sobering up.

_Yami_.

His darker half. But he really wasn't that dark inside…

_Spirit. _

How did he survive five millennia stuck in that puzzle, all alone?

_Atemu. _

His past continues to haunt him. Flashes of memory, sometimes in dreams…

_Pharoah._

Had he been a just ruler? Had his people loved him?

_Duel Master._

Could Yugi have done it on his own, without his help? The Ceremonial Duel—did it mean anything? Did any of it matter anymore?

_Protector_.

Was that his only job? Was that the reason he was back? No, because he hoped he was his—

Maybe something more? Yami had always been there for him. Would he ever get tired of it? Of him?

Yugi laughed. And then blinked at the hoarse sound emanating from his throat. Yami had so many roles. And what had Yugi done? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe he didn't want to go home yet. Yes, that's right. He didn't want to. Then where did he want to go? Where? Where? Where?

Yugi gasped as pain suddenly shot upwards from the base of his skull, like a snare entangling his mind.

Blackness roared in his ears.

And Yugi pitched forwards.

Landing on something soft, and yielding and not hard and glassy like the door.

Yugi forcefully cracked open his glazed over violet eyes, and met a stunning shock of crimson that penetrated his soul. Eyes the color of wine—intoxicating. He dizzily swayed. Like he was drunk. Drunk off of that red wine, he thought hazily, before finally succumbing to the tantalizing pull of darkness.

Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.

Yami had opened the door to go for a much-needed walk to think about certain issues. Yugi would be coming home soon, and Yami felt like he needed some time alone. Nowadays, whenever his hikari was around him, he couldn't think straight. He had almost burnt the house down once—it really hadn't been his fault; Yugi was sitting at his kitchen table, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he did his homework, and Yami had forgotten to watch the dinner on the stove—and Grandpa had admonished him severely. It was as though whatever he had been focusing on prior to Yugi vanished. Yami decided to sit alone under the trees at the park until he could mull things over, and figure out a solution as to why Yugi had such a confounding effect on him.

But just as he opened the door, he stumbled upon the very manifestation of his thoughts. Yugi. Yugi almost toppled Yami over, and both would have fallen if Yami had not caught his aibou around the shoulders and held him an arm's length apart. He looked down at Yugi, baffled. But as he stared deep into his hikari's eyes, he sensed trouble. The lively fire that burned in Yugi's eyes was all but put out, leaving dulled violet eyes behind. Yami could see no further into Yugi's eyes. His eyes flickered over Yugi's face, and gasped. Yugi looked very…different…odd…For one, his face was altogether too pale, although his cheeks were flushed a bright pink. Twin rings of kohl seemed to circle his little hikari's eyes, while a slick sheen of sweat shone from his forehead. But before he could comment, Yugi bonelessly fell forward into his arms. For the second time, Yami staggered backward from the new weight. He could just see the front lawn through Yugi's spiked hair.

/ Aibou/ Yami frantically asked through their mind link. But all that answered was a faint echo of his own voice.

"Aibou?" Yami asked hoarsely. What was going on?

Yami gripped Yugi's small shoulders, and pulled him away from himself, trying to straightenYugi so he could see what was wrong with him. But as Yami peered down at his charge, his eyes narrowed in puzzlement. Yugi's forehead was creased with unease, much unlike the peaceful features that adorned his face that morning. His eyebrows arched downwards, and his bottom lip was caught between his clenched teeth, as if he were battling an inner demon. His head lolled to the side, and his eyelashes were rapidly fluttering shut over his amethyst eyes. Yami stood in shock for a moment, and then pulled his hikari back in to a hug, holding his little one closer to him, effectively carrying him in the embrace for Yugi could not stand on his own feet. He gasped as he felt his little koi trembling in his arms. Yami bit his own lip.

/ Aibou?/ Yami tried the mind link again, helplessly. He hoped to Ra it would work. But it stubbornly refused to relay his cry. Either Yugi had blocked him voluntarily, or Yugi was not able to respond because he couldn't. Yami hoped for the former.

Yami held his shaking hikari so close that he could feel the heat radiate off Yugi's body, even through both of their clothes.

Wait a minute.

Heat?

Yami quickly bent at the knees and placed his hikari's legs over his arms while his head nestled at Yami's shoulder. Yami kicked the door shut, and bound up the stairs carrying Yugi bridal-style. Yami's heart beat so rapidly he knew it would burst out of his chest at any second. The trembling in Yugi's body caused him to shudder.

Yugi, what's wrong with you?

He pushed their bedroom door open, and walked through the clutter to Yugi's bed. Yami gently gently lay his sleeping hikari on top of the covers Yami had to tug him out of just that morning. He hadn't known Yugi weighed so little.He had felt Yugi's ribs through his clothes as he'd carried him. And now he looked so vulnerable atop his bed, flushed and with his eyes closed innocently in an exhausted slumber...If only he had known, he would have ordered his aibouto eat more…

Yami gazed at Yugi's angelic featured face longer than he had since…well, the truth was, since just that morning. But he hadn't really noticed anything wrong with Yugi's condition then. Now, although his little one was breathing steadily, his face still contorted in a pained expression. Yami sat down on the bed slowly, so as not to disturb the young teen,and brushed his soft hair from his ivory colored face. Yami hissed as his palm grazed Yugi's forehead. He quickly pulled it away. Shocked.

His little one was _burning._

"Aibou," Yami whispered sadly at the weak frame in front of him. He wished he could take away all of his little one's pains, and dump them onto himself. He couldn't stand seeing his aibou in distress.

Yugi moaned softly, but did not open his eyes. Yami stood and retrieved a bowl and cloth, filling the bowl with water and dipping the cloth in the cool liquid. Yami smiled at his hikari's reaction to the much desired coolness. He twisted the cloth a bit so the water ran down his fingers, and set the cloth on top of Yugi'shot forehead. The damp cloth seemed like heaven to Yugi, who's strained features immediately relaxed. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's expressions change from disturbed to slightly content. Poor Yugi, he couldn't help but think again. He had been through so much just recently. And now this?

Yami unconsciously held Yugi's hand, which oddly felt rough, and not smooth as he was accustomed. What the? Yami flipped Yugi's hand over gently, and his eyes widened at the scrapes on Yugi's palms, which bled slightly. Yami stood immediately, and gave Yugi a once over. He finally noticed Yugi's bleeding knees. How could he have missed those? Crimson had had seeped onto the pants of his torn knees and edges of his long sleeved uniform top. Yami gently tugged off Yugi's shoes and socks, and then lifted him so he could remove his jacket. He held Yugi to his chest with one arm, while with the other he pulled Yugi's arms out of his sleeves.

He was so close to his aibou he could feel his soft breaths tickle his cheek, so close that he could lean in an inch more and feel those soft, enticing, silken lips…No! Yami shook his head. He couldn't think this way. He had to take care of Yugi.

He tugged off Yugi's uniformed pants, not allowing his gaze to wander, and grabbed antiseptic from the bathroom. He quickly washed his hands, not wanting toexpose Yugi to thecold for any longer than he needed.He swept into the bedroom again, and leant at the bed at Yugi's scraped knees. He gently wiped off his aibou's knees and palms, frowning as he cleaned off the dried blood from his smooth skin. Yami looked up at Yugi's face for any sort of reaction. But none came. The boy had fallen unconscious.

He rapidly, but gently, bandaged the injured areas, and thenthen pulled up a pair of soft blue pajama pants out of Yugi's drawer. Yami couldn't help but notice the child-like naitivete as he tugged Yugi's pants on him—they were a light blue hue, dotted with honey-colored stars. Why was it that his aibou was always the one who was hurt? His innocent koi didn't deserve this. He sorely needed a break. He was running himself ragged, working probably even harder than the slaves at his palace. He had begun working two jobs ever since Sugoruku-san had to make his trip to Egypt, one the game shop and the other a coffee shop across the street. He had been going to his school all day long, and then tutored his friends until evening. And then he would stay up late, under the fake sunlight and scribble away at his parchment until the sky began to lighten and the circles of his eyes darken.

His little aibou had always been eager to save the world. But who was going to save him?

Yami blinked and finished bandaging Yugi. His breath hitched in his throat as he realized something—Yugi was still shaking like mad. He did not know what they did this century to heal sick ones. He felt so helpless looking down at his sick aibou. What could he do? He glanced around the room, his gaze landing on the various stuffed duel monster plushies, game boards, Duel Monsters Cards, and books strewn everywhere. And then his gaze landed on that infernal device.

He should have learned to use that odd contraption weeks ago, at Yugi's insistence, but Yami had been stubborn. He did not trust that crooked thing. He still puzzled over how one could talk to another merely by touching certain symbols and then pressing the piece to one's ears. He shook his head—maybe he'd be successful this time? He picked up the strange device, and pressed his fingertips to the glowing buttons that reminded him all too well of the glowing Seal. But before he could delve any deeper into his thoughts, a shrill noise like a bird crying for its young interrupted his thoughts. He winced, and dropped the thing, and then glared at it as though it was the Tomb Robber cackling at him. So maybe he'd have to try something else?

He smiled slowly, reminiscing for a moment. When he was younger, he had become severely ill, with fever wracking his own body. And his nurse had sat up with him, piling cloak after cloak until Yami was reduced to a quivering mass of sweat. Yami pulled out the covers from underneath Yugi, and gently tugged them over Yugi's tiny body, tucking them under his chin. _He needs to sweat it out_, he thought grimly.

Yugi groaned at the extra heat, and his hands snaked upwards, trying to push off the hot covers.

"No, silly aibou." But Yami knew that reasoning wouldn't work. So he crawled into the bed with his little hikari, wrapping his arms around Yugi's small waist, and pulling him to his chest. Yugi felt so soft, so delicate, so frail against his own body. He could feel Yugi's feet next to his own, but shifted so that their legs wouldn't touch—Yugi was especially ticklish under his feet. Yami grinned, and affectionately nuzzled his head into Yugi's strawberry scented hair. He hoped all would turn out for the best.

He hugged his Little One tighter, but careful not to constrict the gentle moving of his chest against his arms, to subdue the shivering, which to his relief, had almost subsided. This was the only way that Yami would be sure Yugi stayed warm. Yami would be Yugi's warmth, just as Yugi was his light. Yami couldn't help but muse that it felt so right being close to his Little One. He noticed that Yugi's body molded perfectly to fit his. Yugi's arms rested on his own, while his body curled close to Yami's own body. He was so comfortable lying next to him.

His breath hitched again. But not in shock this time.

_His hikari_.

_His aibou_

_His Yugi_

_His charge_

_His friend_

_His…_

Much later in the night, Yami awoke to sounds coming from the bathroom. He noted the distinct lack of warmth in his arms. Yugi, he thought, panicked. He rushed to the bathroom, and opened the door, only to find his Little One heaving into the toilet.

Yami immediately strode into the bathroom, and kneeled next to a whimpering Yugi, who peered up at him through fever-dazed eyes.

"It will be ok, Aibou." Yami smiled reassuringly, while rubbing comforting circles on his hikari's back. Suddenly, Yugi heaved again. But Yami was there to hold him as he threw up his sickness. Yami brushed Yugi's hair back, and murmured softly to him. Nonsense, but as Yami knew, it was his presence that mattered in his Little One's delirious mind.

Yami feared for Yugi. How could one so little take so much? His entire frame shook as he doubled over and threw up. Yami's heart wrenched in two as he heard Yugi whimper in pain again, and clutch at his stomach.

"Everything will be ok, Yugi. I'm here for you." Yami didn't seem to realize the implication of his words.

You just need to ride it out, Little One, Yami thought sadly. Once Yugi had stopped heaving, Yami turned Yugi around, and sat him in his lap, gently rhythmically rocking him back and forth until he stopped shaking so badly. On the bathroom floor. Even in Yugi's confused state of mind, he realized the odd situation. But he did nothing when fingers, that were oddly detached in Yugi's mind, wiped off the tears that were trailing down his pale cheeks.

"Come aibou, wash your face." Yugi distantly heard the toilet flush, and heard water running from the faucets. And he barely heard a voice. But whose was it? Before he could think, he felt lukewarm water splash onto his face. He turned his head to stare indignantly at whoever had done it…but closed his eyes dizzily.

Yami had propped his aibou to lean on his chest, and held a cup of water to Yugi's slightly parted lips, hoping Yugi would get the message even if he couldn't understand his words. Yami slowly tipped the cup upwards millimeter by millimeter, and then allowed Yugi to swish the water around his mouth. After his exertion, Yugi leaned backward into whatever was behind him. If he had known it was Yami, he would have blushed a brilliant shade of red.

Yami tucked his arms around Yugi's body, and lifted him easily. Too easily. He would prepare something for his little hikari to drink at the very least. But when he set Yugi down and turned to go downstairs, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Ami," he heard Yugi mumble. "Don't leave me…" Yami whirled around at those words. Could Yugi possibly think…? His ruby eyes widened at the myriad of implications, but he shook his head to clear away his thoughts.

"Never," he declared assuredly. He stared deeply into Yugi's amethyst eyes, trying to convey his meaning. He opened up his link to the widest extent so that Yugi could feel his sincerity. "I will never leave your side," he murmured softly. He sank down on Yugi's bed, and stroked his feather soft hair until Yugi's eyelids fluttered closed and his breathing steadied.

_I will never leave your side…_ Yami's words echoed pleasantly in Yugi's mind. A small grin tugged his lips upwards. _Yami…_

Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y. Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.Y.y.

_Review?_


End file.
